


It's just we don't always notice

by prettyweedling



Series: Reasons and Notices [2]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Companion Piece, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Ringabel is a problematic angsty fucker but we love him anyway, Ringabel's POV, a couple of doofs who are difficult at expressing love again but they're somehow even more hopeless, also Edea is a major wingman lmao dunno how that happened but hey, and clueless like they're both so darn clueless fuckin NERDS, but both are written in a way you could probs start with either, he's also EXTREMELY bi, mentions of the other characters, mostly focused on Tiz/Ringabel, spoilers for chapter 2 again, to We all have our reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyweedling/pseuds/prettyweedling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A partner piece to "We all have our reasons", which follows Tiz's POV. This is from Ringabel's POV.</p><p>Tiz and Ringabel had been getting along well, until one morning in Florem, Ringabel felt like he had screwed up beyond repair. But Tiz is determined to get to the bottom of his aloof behaviour. Just why is Tiz so determined? How could Ringabel ever get over him?</p><p>(Spoilers for chapter 2!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just we don't always notice

Ringabel tilted his head, currently resting on his palm, as he watched Tiz from the bed opposite his own. He could tell Tiz was awake. Tiz barely slept, and when he did he seemed so wracked with pain that Ringabel could guess that staying awake for Tiz probably felt easier. Ringabel felt guilty falling asleep most nights, but Tiz was so quiet about his problems that Ringabel had no clue how he could help. Or if Tiz even wanted help. He didn’t realise he would be signing up for quite so much when he joined the group.

The chatter of excitable Florem women outside the window pulled Ringabel out of his thoughts, and he stood up. The vibrant light indicated to him that it was time to start off the day, and with a small yawn, Rinabel gathered his clothes for the day and made his way hurriedly to the bathroom. He really needed to find some night clothes. He was constantly paranoid about Tiz’s eyes accidentally wandering over his body. He didn’t want to make the other feel awkward, and he felt it would be a little embarrassing for Tiz to find out at this stage. Once he had dressed, he took a moment to let out a sigh of relief. Another morning spent living on the edge of being caught in the nude. 

He really needed to buy those pyjamas. 

The floor boards were awfully noisy, though Tiz’s unblinking gaze at the wall didn’t seem to be disturbed by Ringabel walking across them, creating a symphony of irritating creaks. He pulled back the curtains to overlook central Florem, a soft smile on his lips. The city certainly was beautiful. So full of colour! It was enough to motivate him for another hard day’s work. Speaking of work, he had to make sure Tiz was ready too. He was usually the one to wake him, or in the cases like today, snap him out of whatever was plaguing his mind.

"Morning, Tiz. Did you sleep well?" He boomed, trying to grab Tiz’s attention with familiar success. Tiz jumped a little, and turned to face Ringabel with startled focus. Whilst Ringabel was used to doing this, he never stopped feeling bad about it. 

"Yeah... pretty well. What... what about you?" Came a rather forced response. Ringabel couldn’t help but feel suspicious, his eyebrow twitching upwards. ‘Really?’ He instinctively wanted to reply with. ‘I doubt that very much, Tiz.’ was another. But he couldn’t bring himself to open this can of worms so early in the morning. So he exhaled softly, putting on the big grin his lips so naturally curved into, and nodded.

"Not too bad, thankyou." Ringabel decided he needed a small breather to avoid caving into his instincts and bringing up a heavy conversation, no matter how it tore at him. He also needed to style his hair; anxious that it wasn’t up to his usual standard. So he wandered over to the bathroom, inspecting himself in the mirror as he always did. He looked over at the doorway of the bathroom, expecting to hear Tiz shuffling around to get ready, but he heard no such shuffles.

"So, what's on the agenda today then? Have you talked to Agnès?" He called, hoping it might wake up the other’s brain. He couldn’t just leave him to sit there in a daze all morning, after all. The last thing Tiz needed after a sleepless night was someone from the group yelling at him for bad punctuality.

"I don't know, to be truthful. I suppose we're going to explore Florem again." Tiz responded, and Ringabel nodded softly to himself, as if Tiz could see from the bathroom. Once he managed to tame the one strand of hair that simply refused to sit in place, he wandered out of the bathroom, and back into the main room.

"Makes sense. After all, Florem is quite the sight to behold. We've barely scratched the surface of the beauties yet to be found." Ringabel relaxed into the wall he was leaning against, crossing his arms as he looked over to the window, just about making out the blur of the flora. He noted Tiz moving out of bed, feeling pleased that his efforts to get the other up worked.

"Yeah... There seemed to be some really scenic forests around here." The way Tiz spoke with such tired enthusiasm made Ringabel’s heart melt. Tiz always wanted to seem alert and like his usual self, it was quite… endearing. Ringabel needed a distraction.

"True, but they pale in comparison to the women of Florem." Ringabel sighed in a slightly melodramatic manner, he didn’t notice Tiz had also let out an exasperated sigh. He hummed to himself quietly as the brunette dressed. After a moment, he felt the compulsive need to elaborate. “Astounding, really. The vibrant colours within their hair make a man desire fantasy, the adventure of-”

"Is that all you ever think about?" Tiz’s response startled Ringabel a little, and he watched the other pack his bag with interest. He couldn’t tell if Tiz meant that or if it was a result of his exhaustion.

"What ever do you mean, Tiz?"

"Women. It's all you ever talk about. All you ever do in your down time is chase after women." Either way, it felt too delicious to leave alone. Was there a spark of insecurity in Tiz’s voice? Irritability, true. But jealousy was too sweet a prospect to simply leave alone.

"Why, in times of hardship, what else is a man to do but yearn for the passion of love?" Ringabel tested the waters, and clasped his hand to Tiz’s shoulder, noticing the small groan from the back of Tiz’s throat. "Why... jealous are we?" Ringabel’s grin grew steadily as he noticed Tiz’s skin turn a little blotchy around his cheeks and ears.

"J-jealous? Of what? What do you mean?" Ringabel could see how desperate Tiz was to drop the subject and get away, but he was not about to lose any battles here.

"My dear it's perfectly okay to be jealous of the attention these wonderful women are receiving. If you like, I could switch places with Agnès when we do battle today." If Tiz thought those legs of his would get him anywhere further then he was certainly mistaken. Ringabel loved being the tease. Once Tiz stopped at the girl’s room, he wrapped his arm around Tiz and gave him a light squeeze. Tiz looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Then we would always be side by side, and during the heat of battle I could hold you safe in my embrace! My darling, with me by your side, you need not fear those women! I will dedicate myself to you entirely!” Ringabel couldn’t help but raise his other hand in a fist to look like the stereotypical determined hero, his voice also raising along with it. But he cared not for that. 

"I-I'm not one of your women to woo, Ringabel! I'm perfectly fine holding my own, thankyou. I’m not jealous." Ringabel couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He knew well how Tiz’s skills were on the battlefield, and the brown haired country bumpkin really could fight well. He secretly loved it when him and Tiz worked together in battle, it felt like such a natural dynamic it was exhilarating. But he couldn’t admit that. 

"Oh come now Tiz, I see it in your eyes! The longing for a hero to sweep you away! I know, I'm too handsome for my own good, darling. I do apologise.” Tiz’s deep frown of concern spurred the blond on even further. “Let me make up for it, become my bride Tiz!" Ringabel couldn’t resist, bending down to try and grab Tiz’s legs so he could carry him like a bouquet; a bundle of fear and indignation. Though, the creaking of the door closest to them stopped him in his tracks.

"Quit joking around, boys. We don't want to get kicked out of Florem after a day." Ringabel payed no attention to the girls, a little flustered now that his joke had been interrupted. He let out the tiniest sigh imaginable, hopefully unnoticed by his friends. He then jumped back into reality, putting on his best smirk and gave Tiz a pat to the shoulder.

"Right, of course. My bad." Ringabel kept up the smile as he followed the girl’s, winking at the rather irritated looking Tiz. Too easy. As soon as he caught up, he whined like a child and pouted. “Edea, couldn’t you have waited five more minutes? You completely spoilt the mood!” 

“Leave the boy alone!” Edea snapped, slowing down her walking to get just enough space behind Ringabel to smack him over the head. “You’re infuriating sometimes, you know that Ringabel?”

“Infuriatingly handsome?” Ringabel tried, only to be met with another rather painful smack. Worth a try.

_______________________________________

After hearing of the missing Florem girls, the group were keen to search the Florem gardens even more so than before. Ringabel was mesmerised by the beauty around him, though the patches of purple flowers before him were especially enticing. He wanted to pick one to give to Tiz, thought the colour would contrast a treat against Tiz’s mousey hair, though as he leant down to smell them a sharp pain struck him in the head and he shuffled backwards, trying to call out in outrage, though no voice came. After clinging to Tiz in a frenzied panic, hoping he’d take pity on him, he decided he would be a little more cautious of the wildlife in this area.

The Bloodrose Legion were a little intimidating at first, but not too difficult to defeat. He was more concerned that they seemed to be ganging up on Agnès, and as confident as he was, he was not about to let such confidence be the demise of a team member. Not when so much was at stake. He was about to charge in to attack a legion impaler, when he noticed one of the legion mages raise her staff and cast a menacing glare towards the wind vestal. He tried calling out but she was already on such low health, and Ringabel figured he wouldn’t chance it. He jumped in the way, barricading her from the spell causing him a slight amount of damage. The mage snarled at this, hissing as she went over to help her comrade. 

“I could have taken the attack, Ringabel. You needn’t be so careless of your own health.” Agnès spluttered as Ringabel quickly offered her a hi-potion, checking her over for any nasty injuries.

“Perhaps. I’d rather not take the chance.” Ringabel smiled, nodding at Agnès for reassurance that she was okay. She quickly returned the nod as thanks, and Ringabel was off to try and get the elusive mage. But a certain stillness besides him caught his eye. Tiz. He was staring off into space with an unsettling dazed look. Had he been cast with something? But the mage had been so focused on Agnès, what on earth was he doing? He didn’t have much time to think before he noticed the legion impaler was also staring at Tiz. She licked her lips with malicious glee, before she charged at him. Ringabel’s blood went cold. He had to ignore the nauseous feeling bubbling in his throat in order to rush in, just in time to push the legion impaler out of the way, the both of them tumbling to the mossy ground. Grabbing her with the intense desperation to keep her pinned to the floor, he drove his sword into her chest without hesitation. The shriek she emitted was primeval, and Ringabel gritted his teeth together as he watched her face contort in pain. He knew in himself that he wouldn’t be able to get that expression out of his mind for a while. 

He stood as he realised Tiz had collapsed to the floor on his knees, still looking dazed but out of shock rather than anything else. 

“Tiz! Are you alright?” Ringabel instinctively called out, relieved as Tiz met his gaze. He was okay, save for a slither of a cut across his cheek. Thank goodness it wasn’t more. 

“I’m fine… I-”

“Good. No slacking now, we’re almost done.” He immediately returned to battle mode, pushing his personal emotions to the back of his mind whilst they still had live threats. He chucked a hi-potion at Tiz, who nearly dropped it in surprise. He looked like he was still half asleep. 

Ringabel turned from Tiz, who he had assured himself was safe for now, in time to see Edea lunge at the last legion mage standing. He winced a little as Edea cried out and swung her sword with pin-point focus, and the mage fell without a sound. He allowed himself to breathe, and practiced his usual grin as he jogged over to the girls who were currently cheering at each other. He wrapped an arm around Edea’s shoulder, ruffling her hair with his free hand that caused her to flail indignantly. He cared not for the playfighting though, concentrating on giving everyone a few words of encouragement. He clasped his hand to Tiz’s shoulder when he joined them, simply pleased that all of his friends had made through another battle intact.

_______________________________

Eventually, the four returned to Florem to relax after a hard day’s work. Ringabel had taken his chances with a beautiful woman wandering around Florem, abandoning his group briefly whilst they ate dinner to talk to her. She looked delicately flustered, humming as she paced the fountain. At first she took no interest in Ringabel, though as he offered his assistance in reducing the frown in her brow, her smile seemed to brighten. She so very much wanted a Florem hairpin, but couldn’t quite afford one at this moment in time. Of course, Ringabel told her to wait patiently, and he would grab his wallet and buy her one, post-haste! 

So, naturally, he dashed off to the inn with excited abandon. Tiz was laying on his bed, facing the ceiling as he usually did before sleep. Ringabel quickly burst in, rummaging through his bag. 

“You off out tonight again, Ringabel?” Tiz asked a little wearily. It was clear that day had taken its toll on him. Ringabel chuckled his best heroic chuckle, throwing his wallet in the air before catching it again.

“Indeed I am! There’s this dear young woman who ever so desperately wants this hairpin, A Florem hairpin, and- oh goodness time flies, I must go to her again at once!” Ringabel had a slight bounce in his step as he waved goodbye to Tiz, who hummed in response.

Once he left the door, he started whistling a faintly familiar tune. He had heard it in Caldisla, from some woman around the inn used who used to greet him in the mornings. Half way through his thoughts, he bumped into Edea; standing with crossed arms in the middle of the corridor.

“Which woman is it this time? The blue haired lady you flirted with at the inn reception?” She asked with a playful jab at Ringabel’s chest. The blond hummed and ran a hand through his hair with typical charm.

“Not quite. Did you notice the lady standing by the fountain earlier? She had fiery red hair. And goodness her voice… it sounds delightful.” Edea rolled her eyes at that, not that Ringabel noticed. “So you see, dear Edea, I simply must attend to the sweetheart. She might be getting a chill, out in the central so late-”

“I don’t think she’s your type.” Ringabel’s nose scrunched up at that. Edea was blunt at the best of times, sure, but usually not this calm about it.

“Beg pardon?” Ringabel chuckled in mild disbelief. Edea was leaning against the wall, looking Ringabel up and down.

“She’s pretty, sure. But it’s the same with every girl you meet. You put on this big show.” She was circling him now, causing Ringabel to gulp quietly. “At first, I thought it was really how you acted, gross as it is.” her hand clasping to his shoulder made Ringabel close his mouth and cut off a retort. “But you don’t. At least… I’ve seen you act like you genuinely care and love people. When they’re not looking, you get all serious looking.”

“Edea, I’m in rather a hurry. What’s your point?” He snapped a little abruptly, a little afraid of how analytical Edea was becoming; staring Ringabel up and down. She came to a stop in front of him, grinning like a kid who knew the other kid’s biggest secret.

“Today, when we were in Florem Gardens. You looked at Tiz with this… I don’t know, you just looked really caring.” Ringabel’s heart wedged itself in his throat, and he immediately kept walking down the corridor. 

“I… it was intense. I wanted to make sure he was okay. I made sure everyone was okay.”

“But it’s not just that! You always go to Tiz when something’s wrong, always worrying over him over tiny things. Don’t think I don’t notice you! You always look to him first after telling a joke.” Ringabel’s lip quivered, then stilled, and his brow crumpled as he picked up the pace. “And don’t think I don’t hear how soft your voice gets when Tiz isn’t okay.” That caused Ringabel to stop, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Edea…” closing his eyes, he composed himself and turned to Edea. She had a knowing smile on her lips, hand on hip as she awaited his response. He was too slow to give one.

“You like Tiz, right?” She asked a little softer than before, and Ringabel hissed as he looked to one side.

“I… I cannot afford to ‘like’ a fellow comrade. Such a close friend. I don’t know what you’re talking about Edea, but I think you’ve gotten a little excited over nothing. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Edea looked bitterly disappointed that she couldn’t get Ringabel to admit he’d been caught out, though Ringabel had cultivated his expression to look patient, and perfectly confident as usual. 

Though, as Edea left to her room, Ringabel’s expression drooped and turned sour. He walked calmly, stuffing his wallet into his pocket.

__________________________

Edea was so stupidly, irritatingly insightful. The instant his ‘date’ saw Ringabel, all she talked about was her material possessions. Honestly, it would normally be concerning. It sounded like she cared more about getting this hairpin than… anything. But Ringabel was far too busy trying to keep himself from thinking about Edea’s words. Who did she think she was, telling him how he felt about Tiz? Sure, he cared about Tiz deeply. But he couldn’t think about that. Not during such hard times, he would only end up finding a way to hurt the other. Tiz had enough to think about, he didn’t need Ringabel pining after him. Once he said his goodnights to the Florem lady, she payed no attention, offhandedly mentioning an interest in a handbag before she headed off into her home. Ringabel hugged his arms around himself as he walked home, not wanting to think about what any of this meant. He was fine. There were no underlying feelings he needed to address here. 

As soon as he entered the room, he quietly made his way to his bed, turning to Tiz briefly. The other was clearly in a deep sleep, for once. Ringabel couldn’t find the energy in him to go to the bathroom, so he undressed whilst sat on his bed. He winced a little as his aching muscles felt the colder air, kicking his clothes under the bed. It wasn’t ideal, considering he was sharing a room, but with no nightwear he hardly had a choice. Just as Ringabel started pulling back the covers to settle into bed, the rustling of bedsheets and panicked groans alerted Ringabel to Tiz. Nightmares again. The kid had been having an abundance of them, and though Ringabel knew not what they were for, it must be eating him alive. Ringabel bit his lip,shuffling determinedly into his bed. It wasn’t his problem, Tiz was a grown man he could solve his own problems.

A whimpered cry from the corner of the room made Ringabel feel crueler than ever. 

“Tiz…” he started softly, hoping for some reason that perhaps he would wake up. No such luck. A yelp from Tiz caused Ringabel to jolt to his feet, only to stop and stare at Tiz in mild panic. All of his instincts called to him to protect Tiz, try to comfort him. He just wanted to wrap him up in his arms, and take all the suffering away. Every time he stopped himself from doing anything about it; he didn’t want to interfere in Tiz’s problems.

“Keep… on…” a borderline hysterical hiss came from gritted teeth, and Tiz writhed again on his bed. There was barely any light, but Ringabel could just about see the outline of Tiz’s body thrash, and a hand probably starting to pale from gripping the bedsheets.

“Tiz, please wake up…” Ringabel started to make his way to Tiz’s bedside, kneeling besides him. He wasn’t necessarily acting worse than usual, but it was getting to the point where Ringabel felt the urge to do something to ease his pain. Perhaps if he woke him up it might end?

“Don’t… don’t let go… can’t… lose…” the hand clutching the bed was shaking, tremors wracking Tiz’s body. Ringabel hurriedly placed his hand over Tiz’s, slightly panicked by his words. It felt awful not knowing what Tiz meant whenever he spoke like this. It felt like he was prying. 

“Everything will be alright, Tiz.” Ringabel soothed, his thumb absentmindedly stroking Tiz’s hand. His skin was ever so slightly coarse, just as expected from a farm boy. He came to perch himself on the bed, watching the expression of pain diminish bit by bit. Occasional whimpers arose, but Ringabel combatted the pain with gentle touches and whispers. Ringabel couldn’t help but feel a little pleased with himself. If that’s all it took to calm him down, maybe he should do this more often? Just until Tiz got a control over himself. “Everything will be alright”. He murmured again, bringing a hand up to brush Tiz’s hair out of his face. His forehead was drenched in sweat, which was honestly a little uncomfortable at first, but the little smile that grew over Tiz’s lips was all Ringabel needed to forget about that. Tiz chuckled softly and sighed in his sleep, his hands slowly starting to unclench as Ringabel willed him to relax. The blond couldn’t help but chuckle himself. What a goofy fellow. “That’s it. Everything will be alright.” 

Moments passed and Ringabel felt his eyelids involuntarily droop. Tiz was comfortable, he should probably head back to bed… but what if something happened? Surely if he stayed a few more moments, he could keep awake and just keep guard a little longer.

“Everything will… be quite alright… Tiz…” he whispered softly, eyes blinking in soft determination to stay awake. His knees were aching from digging into the floorboards, and so he shuffled up to lay besides Tiz in the bed. It didn’t matter, he would be off to his own bed in a jiffy. He just needed to make sure Tiz was safe for now. Needed to rest his bones for a moment before he whisked himself away to his own bed. 

Sleep proved to be more powerful in the end, his body accustomed to the mattress, the gentle movements of Tiz’s chest rising and falling beside him. He barely even noticed as Tiz shuffled around, causing Ringabel’s arm to slide and rest over Tiz’s stomach. They were the picture of peace.  


__________________________ 

“Hey…”

Ringabel’s half asleep mind pushed the voice away with a grumble.

“Ringabel…”

Ringabel’s body moved softly, but again, it was hardly a disturbance.

“Hey! Ringabel! Time to wake up!”

Ringabel’s mind quickly snapped to wake up, and he took a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. He groaned and looked around blearily.

“Whosai-...what’s ’is….” Ringabel’s voice slurred lazily, and he half considered falling back asleep, before his eyes settled on Tiz’s face. His gut felt like it was being turned inside out. Tiz laughed uncomfortably, and Ringabel’s heart dropped like it was about to sink all the way to the first floor of the hotel.

"You uh... hey..." There was no time to listen to Tiz get angry, even if his face didn’t show it there was no way the other would think this was innocent. Ringabel rolled out of the bed, shuffling as far away from the situation as possible. How could he have let himself fall asleep? He just wanted to comfort Tiz in his moment of pain, now he was painfully aware of how much he had screwed up.

“Dear god I… Tiz I’m so sorry I had no idea-...” Ringabel stopped his explanation as soon as he realised he was still only wearing his boxers. He hadn’t had chance to dress, he figured he’d just go back to bed after all. He had to grit his teeth together to avoid crying out loud in shame. He never planned on letting Tiz see him like this. Partly because he knew how flustered Tiz got, and didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. But mostly because… no matter how confident and flirtatious Ringabel was, he couldn’t stand people looking at his skin. At least not yet. He had scars from battle littered across his body, and he had no idea how they had gotten there. They had been that way even before he met Tiz and the girls. It made him nauseous. He didn’t want anyone to see that. He didn’t even want to see them himself, he couldn’t let Tiz see them too. But now, he hardly had a choice, as he was standing like a fool right in front of the man. The man who was frowning at him with confusion beyond his years.

He had truly lost him.

Ringabel, not able to bear the situation any longer, distracted himself and dashed to the curtain. So it was morning after all… And the lady working the magic scrolls store was already heading into start her day. She didn’t usually do that until the group were outside and ready to head off. They were late. Growling to himself over his own stupidity, he snatched his clothes from the cupboard, and locked himself in the bathroom. 

He didn’t get out, even once he was dressed. He felt selfish, knowing Tiz probably wanted to use the facilities too, but he couldn’t bring himself to open the door. Not yet. Not when hot, ugly embarrassment was still evident all over his face. He was a mess. A foolish mess who thought he could save other people by holding their hand. He was no saviour. Tiz could hold his own. 

So why did Ringabel still feel compelled to look after him?

He was halfway through splashing his face with cold water, until he heard Edea’s voice call from outside.

“Oi! Sleepy heads! Get up, we’re visiting the matriarch today!” Edea didn’t need to tell him twice. Perhaps doing something of importance would get his mind off of the horrors of that morning. Perhaps Tiz would be so engulfed with hatred he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of an argument. 

Ringabel burst out of the room shortly after the announcement, ignoring Tiz on his way as he couldn’t bear to see what expression Tiz was wearing. With a breath summoned from the very depths of his chest, he put on his smile and folded his arms.

“So! Ladies, I trust you slept well?” 

“Not too b-” Agnès found herself cut off by the rather irritable cryst-fairy beside her.

“Awfully! It doesn’t help that you two are so late, we need to hurry!” she scowled, flying off before Ringabel had a chance to retort. Agnès sighed and jogged lightly to catch up with her, and both Ringabel and Edea followed. Ringabel’s expression was wavering with poor determination. 

“Hey… Ringabel… you alright there?” Edea asked with a concerned frown, tapping his shoulder hard enough to make him jump softly.

“Y-yeah! Absolutely, when am I ever not alright?” he laughed awkwardly, the creaking of his bedroom door and Tiz’s footsteps not unnoticed by him. 

“I dunno, you just look tired.” Edea shrugged, her attention begrudgingly diverted on the task ahead of them for now.

“Oh… I didn’t notice.” Ringabel chuckled, silently wishing the footsteps behind him weren’t so quiet, and that his heart didn’t beat so loud with each one.

__________________________

Ringabel felt a little better with the distraction of the day, but he felt guilty for not feeling as ecstatic as the girls. They had just received hope from the matriarch, and were preparing to locate the vestal of water. Things were pretty good and called for celebration, but his heart felt heavy from the morning. The image of Tiz’s awkward expression burned into his mind. But he put on the act, to at least save an awkward confrontation from Edea. He felt worse during battle, causing him to make careless mistakes. He was close to blacking out, but Tiz had swooped in without hesitation and patched him up. Ringabel only felt guiltier. There was no reason Tiz should have to worry about someone like him in battle. So he just nodded his thanks and continued the battle as normal. Tiz had kept a bit of distance after that. 

Dinner was painful to sit through, but Ringabel went regardless. Afterall, Agnès had been kind enough to pay for all their meals. He would have felt awful not humouring her. And he wasn’t ready to head back to the room. To wait for Tiz to be there and to have the conversation he knew he’d have to have. Once he had a full stomach, he figured he’d slip away to find that woman who so desperately wanted a hairpin. That would work. He could prove to himself he was obsessed and wildly in love with her! He could prove he was just after some fun, some quick romances… he could prove he had no feelings for Tiz. So, as the group discussed a plan for after dinner, he snuck away to the bar, placing a few coins on the table for some Florem gin. He could take a quick drink. Just to calm his nerves. He slammed the glass down almost instantly as it touched his hands, coughing a little from the sharp aniseed taste, then headed off to find this woman. Maybe this time he could actually hold a conversation with her. And perhaps you know… actually get her name this time. 

Surely enough, there she was. By the fountain. Looking hopelessly lost as ever.  
“My lady! What are you doing this late? Are you alright?” he asked in a pleasant manner, though when he approached she sighed irritably and turned away from him. Her hairpin glistened in the fluorescent light, but she seemed to have no feeling for it anymore. “M-my… my lady? Something the matter?” he asked again, starting to feel like he wasn’t even visible in her eyes.

“Hand… bag… I need more…” she growled, biting her nails almost nervously as she looked around. Her eyes suddenly latched onto his gaze, and something new came across her face. Ringabel despised whatever it was. Why was she looking at him like that? Like he was a toy? It felt downright disturbing. “You… you got me the hairpin, didn’t you?” she asked softly, placing her hands ever so delicately on Ringabel’s shoulders. Her fingers felt like flower petals. 

“Y-yes why indeed I-”

“Get me that handbag.” she suddenly snapped, digging her fingers into his shoulders enough to make him wince. What was with this town?! The obsession with material objects… this had to be beyond the norm.

“I’m sorry, my dearest, but I must leave-”

“Get. Me. That. Handbag.” she growled, her expression still smiling. Depraved. Ringabel felt disgusted, what was the cause of this? 

“Good night, good lady.” he remained composure and shrugged her hands away from him, walking off briskly. His heart was beating faster and faster. Why hadn’t this gone to plan? This was anything but right, everything was meant to be fine! They were meant to have a lovely walk with each other and he would kiss her on the hand and take her home safely. Why? He wanted to be back and to be with Tiz and to forget this happened, to take him in his arms and-

Tiz?

Ringabel stopped outside the hotel, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He was just a little tipsy. Just a little disturbed. His mind wasn’t in a good way. He just needed to catch his breath, slip into the room and go to bed without talking to Tiz. So Ringabel waited on the steps of the entrance to the hotel for a good half an hour, head in his hands as he let passersby simply walk passed him. 

It took Ringabel a good while before he felt able to go upstairs. He felt like an utter mess, but after a few complaints from people nearly tripping over him, he felt it best to just suck it up and go back to his room. It looked pretty dark in the window of his room, so he figured Tiz had gone to bed already.

The closer he got, the more he realised how wrong he had been. He could see light seep through the crack under the door. Ringabel cursed under his breath, turning instinctively to abandon the room… but he couldn’t do that. What else would he do apart from feel miserable for himself all alone in Florem? He’d just rush to his bed, avoid Tiz’s gaze, and go to sleep… Tiz wouldn’t want to talk to him anyway. Turning back to face the door, he sucked in a lungful of air and pushed the door open with alarming force. He hadn’t quite anticipated that much force, but his adrenaline was pretty much the only thing making him function. As soon as he was in, Tiz was merely a blur in his peripheral vision, and he immediately dived onto his bed, curling up to face the wall. It was hardly graceful, and he couldn’t bare the anticipation of what came next, but he was facing away from Tiz. That’s all that mattered for now.

“Ri-”

“I’m sorry, Tiz. I’m going to bed.” Ringabel blurted out without even thinking, a little surprised that Tiz was attempting conversation, and a little afraid of what it might be. It would be easier to push him away, rather than have to explain himself.

“You uh… you sure? I can talk, if you’d like.” Ringabel felt the silence that clung to the air sink down and punch him right in the gut, twisting his insides with guilt. Why was he still talking? Could he not just be like any normal person and not give him any chances? “How’s uh… how’s that girl? You know, the girl you were seeing?” Tiz’s voice was so innocent and curious that Ringabel could taste copper from where he was biting his lip. Part of his mind told him to just go to sleep, ignore Tiz and get dressed later once Tiz had given up. But the part of him that was still fuelled by frustration, adrenaline, and a little alcohol was feeling the bitter, irresistible temptation to give in.

“We called things off.” He wanted to stuff the words back into his mouth and right up to his brain as soon as he spoke them. And as expected, once the floodgates were opened he was unable to shut them. “Turns out she was more interested in my wallet than… well, me.” he let out an exasperated sigh, pulling his knees up to his chest, hoping to be so small he could just fall into a gap between the floorboards and abandon this conversation. He had to come up with some excuse for all of this. Some way for Tiz to become so utterly uninterested that he would give up too. “Florem women are just like that, apparently. It shan’t sting for long.” 

“Well… that’s a shame. Sorry.” Ringabel snorted and rolled his eyes at the wall. Why was he apologising? Why was he even getting involved? He hardly had reason to be invested. “I mean it. You’re always talking about finding the one, and she sounded nice.”

“You only heard that I was buying her a hairpin. Hardly worthy of knowing what she was like, Tiz.” He felt totally wrong snapping in such a manner. But there was something about Tiz naivety that was… somewhat worrying. Tiz was always quite easy to trust in someone. That would get him nowhere here. “It’s only Florem. I’ll find someone.” 

“I guess so… She sounds a bit mean.” A bit mean was a slight understatement in Ringabel’s mind, but it wasn’t necessarily untrue. More suspicious than anything else. “To let you down like that is a bit harsh. I mean, we kind of lay our lives down sometimes to get money. To spend it on something nice for her is really… nice.” Ringabel raised an eyebrow at the second nice, wondering if he had misheard. “A-and Florem isn’t exactly cheap! And well, you’re really charming to women so I’m sure you were more than… nice to her.” Ringabel barely noticed until the corners of his mouth started twitching, but he was actually smiling. Tiz might struggle with words, but his whole demeanour couldn’t fail to make someone feel at least a bit better. He shook the expression off his face, then turned calmly to lay on his back, feeling his guard slip from him the more he talked. His mind was screaming at him to just continue pushing Tiz away, to turn and stop all talk at once, but something about this talk felt… right. 

“You would describe me as nice, would you Tiz?” he asked, clasping his fingers together to twirl his thumbs around each other.

“Y-yeah! More than nice, really really… kind.” Another twitchy smile grew over Ringabel’s lips, but he quickly regained composure. Kind. After acting like a tool, kind was hardly a word Tiz should be using. Why was the kid so determined?

“I don’t know if Edea would say the same.” he joked, stopping himself from getting too serious. Perhaps he could allow a conversation. Maybe if they completely diverted the topic, they could just get back to how things were before, and forget about any troublesome feelings.

“Sometimes she does look pretty mad at you. Remember when you accidentally used up all her potions because you thought her bag was yours?” Ringabel couldn’t help but snort at that, letting out a small, breathy laugh. He could never forget.

“She looked like she wanted to drive her sword through my chest.” Ringabel recalled the sight of Edea, raising the pitch of his voice. “That’s it Ringabel! You need to give me your potions now!” 

“But I don’t have any! I used all mine up too!” came a melodramatic impersonation to his far left, the both of them laughing in sync.

“Mrgrgr!” Ringabel shook his fist up at the ceiling then chuckled brightly, and sincerely for the first time that day. He rolled himself over to face Tiz, barely realising in himself he was about to face the biggest fear since that morning. And his biggest fear, sat perched on his bed, had the most radiant smile on his face. Ringabel felt a relief in himself that he could never describe with words.

“You know, she doesn’t actually hate you though. I saw the way she came over to you after the fight with Mephilia. Asking if you were okay and all.” Ringabel put on his usual grin and rolled his eyes.

“Women are complicated, Tiz. One day they’re smacking you over the head for making comments on their figure. The next they’re defending you in battle. I truly will never understand.” Ringabel sighed dramatically, as ever too engulfed in his facade to notice Tiz was as well.

“I think I do.” Tiz gave him a judgemental look, and Ringabel laughed with him in good humour.

“Oh come now Tiz, you know how I feel! You’re telling me neither of the girls have ever yelled at you for no reason?”

“I’m not the one staring at their… figures. I can kind understand why that would make them mad.” Of course he wouldn’t. That was what made Tiz so delightfully sweet.

“It’s appreciating art!”

“It’s being a pervert.” Another round of laughter burst from the two, Ringabel huffed and put on the pretence of offence as his brain relaxed under the jovial atmosphere. 

“I can’t help a wandering eye. It’s not like I’d ever do it if they were truly upset. Sometimes you need a laugh to get you through the day.” Ringabel couldn’t help but find a way to tease Tiz through this. “You can’t tell me you’ve never admired one of them?” The redness in Tiz’s face was telling. Perhaps he had a crush on one of the girls? “Or maybe the two?”

“Ringabel! I would never-... I wouldn’t look at their… them like that.”

“Their what?”

“You know what I mean, Ringabel. Their-”

“Arms?”

“You’re being an ass!”

“Feet?”

“P-... Posteriors.” Ringabel felt the air leave his lungs as he cackled, slapping his bed as he wheezed for air. Tiz’s choice in words never failed him. “Well what else did you want me to say?!”

“Oh Tiz, the innocence… You truly are something else.” Ringabel let out the last of his giggles, taking in a deep breath. Tiz truly would make someone happy one day. Ignoring the thought as soon as it came into his head, he broadened his chest and put on a flirtatious gaze. “Oh yes, whenever I look at women, I immediately find myself gazing upon their posterior.” Tiz’s laughter made it all worth the while. “I, Tiz Arrior, do enjoy a good posterior after all.”

“Shut up, Ringabel. You know what I mean!” Ringabel didn’t even notice how his own face betrayed his comfort. “You’re not exactly subtle, either. The other day Edea was standing right by the river and-”

“I adore you, Tiz.”

The words came out like honey, but stung like hard liquor in his throat. Ringabel felt betrayed by his own feelings, his own mouth. He froze up, attempting apology after apology, but the words fell silent. They had just worked things out. He was getting better. Why did he say that? Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to make things irreversibly worse?

“Sorry, Ringabel, I think I misheard-”

“Good night.” Ringabel blurted out, hurrying to the comfort of darkness as he shuffled forwards and blew out the candle, curling up against the wall once more. He had to escape as much as possible. Sure, Tiz could be determined, but maybe he’d just go to bed without thinking it over and everything would be okay-

“N-no… No, Ringabel, what do you mean?” Ringabel lay as still as possible, his brain trying to process what was going on. Tiz’s hand making frantic contact with the table was setting Ringabel on edge, each heart beat slammed against his chest with feverish intent. He could feel the air around him shrink and weigh down on him as he heard Tiz’s footsteps behind him. “Ri-”

“Just Don’t.” Ringabel managed to blurt out, breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to calm down, tried to manage his breathing so that Tiz wouldn’t notice his panic. He could feel the dip in the mattress besides him and grit his teeth together, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He wished he didn’t feel anything for Tiz. He wished he could just lie to himself and keep things like they were before. 

“Ringabel, if this is about the other night… I’m not mad. I thought it was a bit odd but…” Ringabel pulled his legs up to his chest once again, burying his face in his knees as much as possible. He felt sick like he had never felt before. “But I just figured you were drunk so… so it’s fine. We’ve all been there.” he had to restrain a groan from listening to that chuckle Tiz gave. “Please, Ringabel. What’s going on? You should… feel comfortable talking to me. We’re a team. We would die for each other. I trust you so much. You need to trust me too, right?” Ringabel was really struggling with his breath by this point. His whole body screamed at him to just admit everything, now that he had gone and blown his cover. But he was so scared. His bravado claimed to be some sort of brave fighter, but he felt far from brave. So he let the silence linger amongst them, his body threatening to crumble beneath the weight of this atmosphere. But as weak as his body felt, he couldn’t control himself when Tiz stood up, and frantically reached out to pull Tiz back. He managed to latch onto Tiz’s shirt, barely having time to feel regret or the need to go back in on himself. 

“I trust you. Tiz. With all my being. I do not trust myself.” he tried to explain, lowering his voice to a whisper to avoid letting his bottled emotion overflow. He felt hopeless for wanting Tiz to stay by his side. When Tiz turned to face him, Ringabel’s grip loosened, and he let his arm flop down to the bed. Too late to turn back now.

“Why not?” Tiz’s voice was so soft now, bending down to get to Ringabel’s level. The blond scowled, looking about around him, as if to avert himself from Tiz’s already barely visible gaze. There was something about the darkness of the room now that gave him slight comfort, at least eye contact was harder. Or was it worse?

“I’m not… strong enough.” He mumbled, grabbing a fistful of the bed sheet as he spoke. He noticed Tiz move forward to sit on the bed, and instinctively moved back to allow some room. The dip in the mattress returned, and Ringabel looked down at the hands that were wringing the sheets tightly. “It’s easier, believe it or not. To chase lots of random women to try and take my mind off of it.”

“It?” Ringabel sighed at this and looked down into his lap, his nose scrunching up in distaste. He had hoped to be let off lightly. 

Too late to turn back now.

“Love.” Ringabel peeped up, just about making out Tiz’s widened eyes. The man was gorgeous. The more he denied it, the more his stupid little heart ended up screaming it. The man was purity in human form. He couldn’t spoil that, he wouldn’t let himself do that to Tiz. Tiz didn’t chime in with a line to try and cheer Ringabel up, didn’t speak for what seemed an eternity. With regret, Ringabel decided to close himself off again. “It’s easier to deny what I want than cause friction in the group. It’s just easier… if we forget I said all of this. The other night included. Won’t you agree?” Ringabel hummed as if nothing had happened, then shuffled uncomfortably to back off from Tiz a little. All of his movements were halted as soon as a hand clasped Ringabel’s tightly.

 

“How is… look, I don’t understand what you’re trying to say Ringabel. Well I think I do but… I don’t… b-but how is lying to yourself any good? How is doing something that hurts any good?” Ringabel had heard the same determination in Tiz’s voice before. Deaths of innocent people, suffering, acts of cruelty… He had never expected to hear him sound like this today. He sounded a little confused, but determined nevertheless. Ringabel just stared at him, his mind unable to think of a response. “I can guess you’re upset by this and… and I don’t know what I’ve done, but as I said earlier, you need to talk to me. It’s the only way I’ll ever understand.” Ringabel couldn’t stop looking at Tiz. All that strength he put into loving and trusting others, trying to help them even when they hardly deserved it. “I… I-”

“You don’t sleep. He interrupted Tiz before he could splutter out any more words. He couldn’t really help it though, it felt like he was losing control of his usual calm and collected self. His eyes were stinging. “You sometimes cry out in your sleep you… you cry, Tiz. It hurts because you never tell me. It’s so painfully obvious that sometimes I just… want to hold you. To take the pain away. I never thought I’d ever do it but… the other night…” Ringabel’s voice broke, but he kept eye contact this time, to the best of his ability. He could just about make out Tiz’s face and the thought of looking away now felt unbearable, ironically enough. He could feel hot tears dripping down his cheeks, pooling at his chin. “You were so upset. And you didn’t wake up. I came back to find you miserable and alone and crying so I… I held you. And you stopped crying.” He laughed and gripped at Tiz’s hand tighter, as if it might slip away. “It was amazing! You were so peaceful. I was going to leave and go back to my bed but you see I was so tired, and I worried-”

Ringabel’s words faded into soft, hitched breaths as Tiz brought his hand up to stroke Ringabel’s cheek. He basked in the touch, starting to notice how gentle Tiz was being. What that meant all along. He had been so wound up in himself, he found it difficult to notice what Tiz could be feeling. His lip trembled and threatened to give way to a wave of uncontrolled emotion, but Ringabel simply took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

“I’m not angry, Ringabel. Thankyou. You stopped my nightmares.” Tiz gave no time for Ringabel to blurt out something stupid, instead he whined between gritted teeth, repressing what could have been a sob if he wasn’t careful. “I… I’m sorry for worrying you. I didn’t realise I was so disruptive. I guess I can’t preach about telling the truth if I won’t either, hm?” Ringabel felt calmer with each stroke of Tiz’s thumb, sniffling awkwardly to try and compose himself.

“You… y-you apologise over the littlest things, Tiz.” he chuckled, feeling comfortable enough to shuffle forth. He needed to be closer to Tiz right now. “You’re right though. We should… talk, perhaps? About our woes.” Tiz nodded, to which Ringabel gave a nod of valiant attempt. “Though I just… feel uneasy getting so attached-”

“Attached?”

“Tiz, our line of work is so dangerous. We both know that well. We signed up for it, for the good of the world. I’m already so attached to all three of you, I have nobody else to call family. But this kind of love, Tiz… Tiz this kind of love…It’s...” Ringabel couldn’t put it into words. There were no words. After some thought, he gently took Tiz’s hand, moving it slowly to place it over his chest. His heart was pained from the pounding it was taking, it ached in ways Ringabel had assumed only happened in stories. “I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of losing all of you, I can't add romance to that. Even admitting this alone is probably driving you further from me. How could you ever feel the same?” Ringabel felt like a sulky teenager saying such words, but he couldn’t help but feel that no matter what he did, he was pushing Tiz away. Recently it had been on purpose, but it didn’t mean it hurt less, he had come to realise.

“Ringabel… I know. I know. But if your heart is telling you one thing, it'd be awfully mean to ignore it.” Tiz’s voice cutting through the silence broke Ringabel’s solemn train of thought, and confusion hit him rapidly. “I mean, I didn’t have you down as the masochistic type…”

“Maso-what now?!”

“You are! For hurting yourself by doing this to your heart!” when the realisation sank in, it caused his lips to part in a relaxed ‘o’ shape, his chest feeling warm as his hand was moved to lay across Tiz’s chest. “You're so busy moping you had no idea how scared I might be. How lovesick I might be. It's confusing, I know, I don't quite get it myself… But I know we can't simply ignore this. I want to live whatever life I have to its fullest to save this world, to care for Agnès and Edea, to rebuild Norende, and to find love. I'd rather love someone for a while than spend an eternity like this.” Ringabel faintly gripped Tiz’s shirt, twitching in anticipation.

“You feel… the same?”

“The very same.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I might never have loved like this before, but I know what I feel.”

Ringabel felt lightheaded. He could easily just forget how to breathe in this moment. He chuckled in slight disbelief, shaking his head as his grip on Tiz’s shirt tightened.

“Tiz, I've never felt more confused in my life.”

“Me neither!” 

The reality of the moment only started to sink in as he made out the grin on Tiz’s face, copying it with a grin of his own. A genuine, giddy grin. It started with a giggle, then the two were laughing with a strange mixture of joy and relief. Ringabel could barely manage the distance between them any longer, and despite the awkward clamour of limbs, pulled Tiz tight against his chest into an embrace. He hummed as Tiz wrapped his arms around him and squeezed back, nuzzling his nose into Tiz’s hair. He couldn’t quite believe his luck. Tiz actually reciprocated his feelings! He wasn’t alone! 

He didn’t have to be alone.

Ringabel pulled away after a short while, grinning with untamable excitement. “When did you first know?” He exhaled what was an attempt at a laugh as Tiz made a series of bashful noises. “Come now, you’ve never shown it!”

“Well… I've only just been able to put my finger on it now if truth be told. But, after our third or fourth battle together I started feeling… like this.” Ringabel nodded in thought as Tiz spoke, running his fingers through Tiz’s hair. Unusually fluffy, for a man who just let his hair go wild. “What about you?”

Oh, now that Ringabel seriously couldn’t resist.”When did I know, my darling? I knew when we met! No, scratch that!” Ringabel moved around, determined to finally get his princess lift in. He bundled the flustered Tiz into his arms, grinning the grin that most would say is his trademark. “I knew before we met! Before we were born!” he stood, spinning whilst holding the laughing Tiz in his arms securely. “Oh sweetheart, the stars above, they moved and glistened and they called to me-”

Ringabel was cut short from his loud confessions of love as Tiz kissed his nose, freezing to the spot. A kiss. It really was starting to sink in that this was all very real. He held Tiz close as he stared off into space, his cheeks heating up as Tiz chuckled in his arms. A kiss.

“You’re all talk, aren’t you? Who would have thought the great Ringabel could be taken down by a little kiss!” Ringabel couldn’t answer that, his mind was a haze of honey coated joy. Ringabel was used to charm, but he couldn’t beat the simplicity of a sweet kiss. If someone had told him this was to happen a few hours ago, there was no way he could have believed them. He opened his mouth a little to try and defend himself, but he couldn’t. Tiz’s aura was too powerful. So he laughed softly instead, nuzzling his nose against Tiz’s hair.

“I… I guess I have been bested.” he admitted defeat, carefully placing Tiz back down onto the bed, wishing he had at least lit the candle before he went about picking Tiz up, but he managed. Once Tiz was down, he curled up besides him, letting Tiz work his arms around his waist. 

“Oh, Ringabel?…” Tiz asked rather shyly, piquing Ringabel’s curiosity. He answered with an inquisitive hum, drawing letters on Tiz’s back. I… L… “So… do you always go to bed nearly naked or, what?” Ringabel halted and felt his whole body heat up. That wasn’t something he thought he was prepared to bring up. He just hoped Tiz didn’t ask about his skin, at least…

“I just… I don’t own any pyjamas. I thought it easier… wait, you don’t think I was-?...” Ringabel suddenly remembered how flustered they had both been after he woke up next to Tiz, and noticing Tiz’s teasing raised brow cause his embarrassment to rise further than ever expected. “Tiz I swear I wasn’t coming onto you, it was just-... you were all upset in the spur of the moment! To be honest I completely forgot I was nude I just wanted to know you were okay but by jove I-”

“Don’t worry, Ringabel. You might be a pervert but I doubted even then that you were coming onto me. Just figured it was a drunken mistake was all.” Ringabel groaned still in the pain of knowing Tiz even had to see him with so little clothes, but it did offer some comfort. Tiz was laughing it off with good humour, which meant he couldn’t be that bothered, right? He can’t bothered by the scars… if he noticed them at all? “I’m just happy you were there for me, is all. Though you did give me a little fright.” Guilt threatened to bubble up in Ringabel again, but the gentle movement of Tiz’s head nestling into his chest calmed him down. He wasn’t angry. 

Looks like he could ease into the comfort of baring skin eventually.

“Well… I’ll try to buy some pyjamas next time we’re in town.”

“Alright then.” And with that, any apprehensions he had drained away from him, and he went back to writing his letters. O.... V… “You really are a mysterious man, Ringabel.”

“All the better to confuse you with, my dear.” E… Y…

“But I like that about you.” Ringabel paused for a moment to tilt his head up, gazing at the man cuddled into his chest. The man he thought he could never be intimate with for a million years. O…

“I like you too, Tiz.” Ringabel mumbled into Tiz’s hair, and with a soft U drawn into Tiz’s back, he let his hand relax and stroke up at down his side. Tiz might not have noticed, but it made Ringabel happy.

The pair of them sighed together, in that very embrace. And Ringabel noticed Tiz’s sigh, and how clearly it matched his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Damn. That only took an age, haha!! Thankyou so much to everyone who bookmarked and read and gave kudos to Reasons, you guys are lovely!! I wasn't expecting that kind of audience at all! You made me feel very honoured and happy even during stressful times, so thankyou again my weedlings!!! <3
> 
> This one took a bit longer because I had SO MUCH TO SAY (probably too much. definitely too much. i managed to cut about 1000 words tho lmao) plus I had the end of my easter holiday/portfolio due/practical work/drinking (and clubbing, unfortunately) to partake in so I've been a busy busy bee!!! But now that it's coming to the end of the semester and summer is coming up, I will have a lot of free time! So whilst I think this series is pretty much done I'll probs be cranking out more stuff. Gotta improve, gotta provide people with that sweet ringatiz! (Also I fixed a ton of typos and grammatical errors in Reasons b/c holy fuck. I realised that there were many. So sorry!!! Not writing parts of fics on my phone at 3am again I assure you... probably.)
> 
> Hope this one is okay aha, lots of love to you all!!!!! Have a safe and wonderful day!
> 
>  Come say hi at:  
> [tumblr](http://www.prettyweedling.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/prettyweedling)


End file.
